


50 Shades of Blue

by LXSmith



Series: 50 Shades of Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Infidelity, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LXSmith/pseuds/LXSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor receives co-ordinates for a planet that doesn't exist, he's adamant that he will simply ignore them and move on. Amy and Rory convince him otherwise. Have they just made a huge mistake?</p><p>Meanwhile, the Doctor realises his feelings for a particular companion. The feelings are mutual. When they get some time alone, the unthinkable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's returning?

**Author's Note:**

> 50 Shades of Blue, is the 1st part of many stories in this series. It's my first ever time writing a fan-fiction for Doctor Who, so I would absolutely love any feedback.  
> As much as I would like to, I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who. Shame - I know.  
> I've shipped these two characters together, ever since I first saw them! :D ENJOY!

The wind was blowing fiercely. Fierce enough to tear trees from their roots. The electricity in the nearby houses was flickering on and off, and car alarms were blaring. The street was deserted. There was no living person to be seen.  
Suddenly, a blinding white light flooded the street, lasting only for a few seconds. A figure ran out of what seemed like a portal. It was a young girl, who looked like she was in her 20s. She had long blonde hair that reached just above her elbow. She looked to be at least five and a half foot. She was wearing a blue top and jacket with black jeans and black knee high boots. She was also carrying a big cannon like gun around her neck.  
The portal closed and the girl stepped forward, looking towards the stars.  
"Oh, not again" She muttered, with the sound of worry in her voice.


	2. The Impossible Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor receives co-ordinates for a planet that doesn't exist

The TARDIS was shaking uncontrollably. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were holding on to anything they could grab hold of.

"Err...Amy? You're holding my hand," The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I know!" Amy replied.

"Why don't you hold Rory's hand? He's your husband after all," He stated.

"Have you seen him?" Amy exclaimed, pointing to Rory, who was sitting on the floor by the console, knees by his chin, in a huddle.

"We're going to die! We're going to die! We're going to die!" Rory cried.

"Oh shut up Rory!" The Doctor shouted to Rory. "We're not going to die! We've just landed!"

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, calmly. "Let me look at the scanner," He tuned the scanner into range. A phrase 

appeared on the screen. The same phrase, repeating over and over again. Amy read the screen.

"BAD WOLF?" Amy asked the Doctor. "Doctor? What does 'BAD WOLF' mean?"

The Doctor, with a glimpse of worry in his eye, told her

"The end of the universe!"

"The end of the universe?" Amy said. "Wait...Doctor? What year is it?

"2013. Around about 4 years since this last happened. Well, I say 4 years, I could be wrong. Times a bit messed up you see. As my previous self once said 'time is a strict progression of cause to effect. But actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly...timey-wimey...stuff'. Does that answer your question Pond?" The Doctor answered.

"Yes. Yes it did, Doctor. It answered my question, and then led me to ask you if the last part was true. Is it true, Doctor?" Amy asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it is Pond!" The Doctor said, with attitude. "Why'd you ask anyway?"

"I remember that!" interrupted Rory. "Not the part about time, but the 'end of the universe' part. I remember it. Planets in the sky, never really thought why though,"

"The Daleks" informed the Doctor. "They moved Earth and another 26 planets to 'The Medusa Cascade'. Davros – the creator of said Daleks, wanted to make a 'reality bomb'. He needed me out of the way, so he trapped 'The Medusa Cascade' into a time-loop. 1 second out of sync with the rest of the universe. I managed to get in though. Along with the help of my very clever friend, Donna.

"Donna?" Amy interrupted. "You've told us about all of your previous 'companions'. But, you've never said anything about her".

"Yeah I have!" The Doctor retorted. "Someone's just jealous!" He teased.

"Isn't she the other 'ginger' one?" Rory asked, whilst giving an apologetic look to Amy, who in return, was glaring at him.

"Yes she was, Rory. She really was very clever. Although, she just thought that there was 'nothing special' about her and said that she was 'just a temp from Chiswick. She'll never remember anything about our adventures together in time and space. And the time she said that 'she bloody loved me' because I fought off the Pyroviles with a water pistol. But, she was just metaphorically –". The Doctor was suddenly jerked forward. He could feel a burning sensation from the inside of his jacket. Reaching for his top pocket, he pulled out his psychic paper. It read: 'go to these co-ordinates: 10, 0, 11, 0, 0 by 2 from galactic 0 centre.


	3. The Feelings of a Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings of a companion are revealed.

“The Doctor looks baffled,” Rory whispered to Amy.

“You know, that’s the first time since running away with him that night before our wedding that I’ve seen him look like that! Whatever those co-ordinates are, they’ve scared the hell out of him!” Amy whispered back.

Just then, The Doctor spoke for the first time since receiving the co-ordinates.

“But…but…that’s impossible!” He screamed.

“What’s impossible?” Amy asked him. “Doctor? What are those co-ordinates for? What do they mean?”

“My…my planet! The…Timelord’s planet, Gallifrey. It can't be there! It's time-locked! In the Time War!" He cried, in disbelief.

"What if it's there? What if your family's back? Isn't that good?" Amy said, cheerfully.

"No, Amy!" The Doctor snapped. "It can't be there! Don't you see? It's got to be a trap! It's just got to be!"

"What are you going to do about it, Doctor?" Rory asked him.

"I'm just going to ignore it," The Doctor said, more calmly.

"What? Just like that?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Pond! Just like that!" He smirked, tapping Amy on the top of her head. "Now, where to go next. We could go to the planet 'Atrolla'. Any of you two scared of trolls? No? Good! Let's go there!"

"Wait, Doctor!" Amy called after him.

"What is it Pond? Rather busy setting co-ordinates here!" He replied, sarcastically.

“Can we please check it out? Please? For me!" Amy suggested, pouting her bottom lip, as she tried to give him her best puppy dog-eyed impression.

Those eyes. Why hadn't he noticed those eyes before? They were like an enthralling emerald, with a hint of golden brown glistening before him. He couldn't say no to her now? Could he? It was like he was seeing Amy in a whole different light. Could this be the same Amelia Pond, who he had turned down, when she'd come on to him that one time? She seemed so different to the little girl he'd once known.

"I think it's best if you do what she says, Doctor," Rory joked.

Unbeknown to Rory, his best friend was far too caught up, staring intently at his wife.

Without realising it, The Doctor had begun eyeing up his companion. Wondering why he'd ever told her to stop wearing short skirts. Forgetting the whole 'TARDIS materialising inside itself' thing.

Pain filled his cheek, as Rory tried to get his attention.

"Day dreaming again were we, raggedy man?" Amy asked, while giving him a seductive smile and a flirtatious wink. She knew exactly what The Doctor had done, but did Rory?

"Sorry about that, Doctor. You seemed to be staring in to space. Oh, and err, are you going to follow those co-ordinates?" Rory pointed out, not knowing what was going on before him.

"Oh, those co-ordinates?" The Doctor questioned, remembering what the whole point of Amy's puppy dog-eyed impression. Not forgetting her pouted lips. Those lips that looked so soft and plump. He could remember what they had tasted like. Strawberries and watermelon. The flavour of her lip balm.

"Oh...fine!" The Doctor sighed, pretending he was concentrating the whole time. "But, remember my one rule: Don't wander off!"


	4. A Stolen Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain things happen, in a stolen moment.

Rory wandered down the seemingly never-ending corridors. He'd forgotten to pick up his wallet from the table next to his and Amy's bed. She'd convinced him to get it whilst she 'had a word' with the Doctor. Rory had told them that he would only be a few minutes, but by the fact that he couldn't even find his room, he knew he'd be a while.

*

 

Meanwhile, Amy and the Doctor were alone in the console room. She took this as an opportunity to ask him about what had happened earlier.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, curiously.

"Amelia," He replied.

"Stop calling me Amelia! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Oh, I know you're not," He commented, eyeing her up once again. She moved closer to him, her mouth teasing his ear lobe. A moan escaped from his mouth.

"Like what you see, raggedy man?" She whispered, letting another moan release itself. "Is that your sonic screwdriver in your trouser pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Amy? Are you trying to seduce me? Again?"

"Is it working?"

"What do you think? My sonic screwdriver's over on the console,"

And with that, he pulled her even closer to him, bodies touching. Their eyes met once more, lust began to fill his eyes.

In one swift movement, his lips met hers. They were soft. Both mouths refused to part. She bit his lip lightly, as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their wet tongues danced excitedly together.

They were truly in the moment.

"Amy!" Rory called from the corridor. "Do you happen to know where my wallet is? I can't find it anywhere!"

Amy pulled away from the Doctor, remembering that her husband was on board. Luckily, he was still in the long corridor, not realising what had a happened only mere seconds ago. 

"Wow!" She said.

"What? That I'm such a good kisser?" He joked.

"No. That you didn't pull away from me this time!"

"Why would I pull away from you for?"

"Well, it's what you said last time, about the fact that I'm human and you're a Timelord!"

"That's not a problem anymore, I can soon fix that!" He smirked.

"Right now, I think you should go and sort out your 'situation', Doctor. Otherwise, Rory might get a little suspicious," She hinted, pointing to the growing bulge in the front of his trousers. He whimpered at the loss of contact. He didn't want to leave her, he was hungry for more.

"Alright, fine!" He complained. "As long as you change into one of your short skirts," He winked.

"Deal!"

"Do you want to kiss on it?" He joked.

"Just go already," She laughed, nudging him.

He didn't want Rory to find out like this, so he strolled out of the console room with disappointment covering every angle of his face.

He made sure to go through a different corridor to Rory.

Just then, Rory entered the console room.

"Amy? Did you hear what I said?"

"No. What did you say?"

"I can't find my wallet, do you know where it is? Hold on a sec, where is the Doctor?"

"He...went to...get his...sonic screwdriver...from his other jacket pocket," She lied.

"But, it's right there on the console,"

"Did I say sonic screwdriver? I was meant to say psychic paper," She lied again.

"Oh well, I hope he hurries up! Maybe then I'll get to know the whereabouts of my wallet!" Rory groaned.

The Doctor walked back into the console room, his face looking a bit flushed.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine," He replied. "Is it me? Or is it a bit hot in here?" He added, waving his hands in front of his face to cool himself off.

"Did you find your psychic paper?"

"My psychic paper?"

"Yeah, you know, Doctor, the psychic paper you went to collect from your other jacket," Amy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! It turns out it was in this jacket pocket the whole time! I'd forget my own head if it wasn't screwed on!" He joked.

"I'm glad you can find your stuff!" Rory muttered. "I can't seem to find my own wallet!"

Your wallet is in your coat pocket, hanging on the rails," The Doctor acknowledged.

"Thanks, Doctor! I owe you one!" Rory exclaimed.

"No, Rory, you really don't," He gulped, as he and Amy exchanged guilty looks.

 


	5. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion gets kidnapped. There's no going back.

Amy appeared at the entrance to the console room from one of the main corridors. She'd changed from her three quarter length trousers, to one of her favourite short skirts, upon the Doctor's request.

"Amy? Why are you wearing a short skirt?" Rory questioned.

"No reason," She grinned. She had started to find that it was exceedingly easy to lie to her husband. "Why'd you ask?"

"It's just the fact that the last time you wore a short skirt like that, the TARDIS materialised inside itself! I'm pretty sure that the Doctor's probably got something to say about this,"

"Actually, Rory, I'm fine with it, I mean, I'll know which lever to pull, and I'm on no account, ever going to let you help me work on the TARDIS, or let you handle any thermal couplings again!" The Doctor concluded.

"Fair enough!" Rory conceded.

"Good! I'm glad that's sorted, time to find out what I'm needed for!" The Doctor announced, imputing the rest of 

the co-ordinates that he'd been distracted from the doing when he'd realised his feelings for Amy.

After entering the co-ordinates, the Doctor pulled the lever that hurled them, flying into the Time Vortex.

Abruptly, the TARDIS spun out of control, throwing the three of them about.

"What's happening?" Rory yelled.

"The TARDIS has caught on to where we're going!" The Doctor shouted over the alarms. "She doesn't like it! She still believes that Gallifrey doesn't exist!"

"Amy!" He cried, as Amy slumped to the console floor. He ran over to her. "Amy wake up! Please Amy! Rory give me my sonic! Quickly!"

"What's happened to her?" Rory asked, as he passed the Doctor the sonic screwdriver.

He scanned her.

"She'll be fine, she's just unconscious, she'll wake up in a minute or two," 

A few minutes passed, and Amy began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" She asked, wearily.

"I think you hit your head when the TARDIS was knocking us about," The Doctor replied.

"Ahh! My head really hurts, Doctor!"

"Sshh, Pond. Lie down, get some rest," He said, as he guided her to the console chair.

He caressed her cheeks, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Doctor? Is it me? Or has the TARDIS calmed down?"

"We've landed! Brilliant! Thanks old girl," He commented, patting the time rotor. "We'll check it out as soon as I have woken Amy,"

He walked over to where Amy was sleeping. Kneeling next to her, he stroked her face delicately.

"Wakey wakey, Pond," He whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, lighting up when she saw him. A smile spread across her face.

"What's going on?" She queried. "Have we landed?"

"Yes, Pond. But, we'll only go when you are well enough to walk,"

"Ok," She smiled.

*

 

Rory waited by the TARDIS doors, whilst the Doctor woke Amy. He hadn't been waiting long, when he'd heard a voice. Although, it wasn't neither the Doctor's, nor Amy's voice he had heard, it was coming from the other side of the door.

"Rory!" It breathed. "Rory, we need you!"

Without any hesitation, he silently opened the door, careful not to let the Doctor see or hear him. He stepped out; looking for the owner of the voice he'd heard.

Something grabbed him.

"DOCTOR!" He screamed.

"Rory!" The Doctor yelled. But it was too late, the doors closed without warning, and the TARDIS automatically dematerialised, leaving Rory to be kidnapped.


	6. The Lovers of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rory kidnapped, the Doctor and Amy find that they have been trapped in dead space. What could they possibly do to pass the time?

The Doctor dashed around the console, frantically attempting to come across a way of locating and rescuing Rory. He knew it was no use though. Whatever had taken Rory and forcefully locked the doors, had also changed and locked the co-ordinates for a part of space - known as the 'dead space'. This was a part of space no living being would ever want to be in. For once you're in dead space, you can't leave it...for a small number of months. Until your ship has drifted out of this region - you're stuck!

"It's no use Amy, I can't locate him! We're in dead space!"  
"Dead space? What's dead space?"  
"It's a region of space, where, now that we've arrived, we can't leave until the TARDIS has drifted out of it,"  
"So, we're stuck! For how long?"  
"On average, it can range from 2-4 months. I'm sorry Amy, but we're going to be stuck here for a while, with nothing to do,"

A look of lasciviousness spread across Amy's face. Smiling, she said:  
"Oh, I can think of something,"  
She advanced towards him, her eyes never leaving his. She filled the gap that was separating them, as she licked her lips.  
"Amelia Pond," He started, before kissing her. "You bad, bad girl! Have you always been like this?"  
She ignored him, focusing more on the removal of his bowtie, and unbuttoning of his shirt. Thankfully, he'd removed his jacket for her to use as a blanket after hitting her head, so there was no need for another extra piece of clothing to come off.  
"Sonic's poking out again!" She joked. He winked at her, as he proceeded to lift her top over her head, while she succeeded in pulling his braces and shirt off. 

With his chest completely exposed, Amy trailed her hands from his chest , over his abdomen. And finally, she unbuttoned his trousers, letting them fall to the floor of the console room. He stepped out of them, whilst sliding his socks and boots off. She unfastened her skirt and stepped out of them too, pulling down her tights, then throwing them on the console. He pulled her into an embrace, unclasping her bra.

He finally spoke.

"Not here" He said, picking her up and carrying her bridal style to a room unknown to her. His bedroom. 

Dropping her onto his bed, he hovered over her. He kissed her, then stopped, looking into her eyes, for what seemed like consent. She smiled.

Consent enough he thought.

He kissed her once more on her lips. She moaned. He moved to down to kiss her neck, then her cleavage, trailing kisses down to her navel. He reached for her underwear. She lifted her arse off of the bed, as he eased them down her legs and threw them to the floor. He placed his fingers on her labia.  
"Nice and wet" He smiled. She winked in response.

She groped his cock through his boxers. 

"Nice and erect," She commented. He winked also.

He took his boxers off, giving her better access. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, moving her hand up and down in a steady motion, as she cupped his balls. She increased the speed and pressure in which she was using. All that he could do was moan in pleasure.  
"Stop, Amy," He whispered. "I'm going to cum if you carry on the way that you are! Save it for later! Besides, it's my turn to repay you,"  
He placed his index and middle finger on her clit, rubbing in a circular motion.  
"Ohhhh" She moaned, as he continued to pleasure her. She screamed in ecstasy, as her orgasm washed over her.  
"I think you're ready!" He grinned, positioning his cock at her entrance. "No going back now. Are you sure?"  
She nodded.  
"I'll take that as a yes then," He slid into her with ease.  
"Ohhhhhhhh!" He pounded into her, hard and fast. They both moaned and groaned in synchronisation with each other.

After a few minutes they were so close.  
"Doctor, don't stop!"  
"Are you kidding me?" He groaned. "Why would I stop making love to you now?"

He pounded into her a few more times, and they came together. She squirted her juices all over his cock, as he squirted his alien semen into her womb. He pulled out, slumping down next to her.  
"Wow!" He said, out of breath. "How was that? Was I any good? I'm a little out of practice,"  
"No, that was amazing!" She gasped. "Absolutely amazing!"

And after all that 'love making' they fell asleep, huddled in each other's arms.


	7. Weird Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still stuck in dead space; Amy develops some weird cravings

Many weeks had passed since they'd had sex for the first time together.Within those weeks, they'd had a lot of round the clock sex sessions. 

The Doctor had woken up, once again, next to Amy in his bed. They turned to face each other.  
"Fancy some breakfast, sweetheart?" He asked. She nodded in agreement. "What would you like?"  
"Fishfingers and custard please," She smiled. Confusion covered the Doctor's face. "What's wrong?"  
"I've always been under the impression that you completely hated fishfingers and custard,"  
"I do hate it, but I've been having these weird cravings for fishfingers and custard for the past week or so,"  
Alarm bells began to ring in his mind.  
"Amy, tell me, have you felt sick at all? Thrown up quite a bit?"  
"Yeah, every morning, why?"  
"Is it possible that you could be pregnant?"  
"It could be. I mean, I haven't had my period for the past 2 months that we've been stuck here!"  
"Come on. I'm taking you to the medbay. I can scan you there,"  
"Sure. Just let me get dressed first. Maybe you should too," She smiled again. He smiled back in response.

 

*

 

After getting dressed, they headed for the medbay, holding hands. As they reached the door to the medbay, Amy squeezed his hand, tightly.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"What if I am pregnant, what's Rory going to say when he finds out about this? I'm scared!"  
"Don't be, sweetheart. We'll figure it out once the time comes. Okay?"  
"Okay," She grinned.

He opened the doors, leading Amy to the bed.  
"Lay down," He said, softly, as he proceeded to activate the scanner. He lifted her top up to her chest and moved the scanner over her abdomen. The scanner began processing the data.  
"Amy," He started. "We're going to be parents!" He beamed. "You're almost 2 months gone!" He did the calculations in his head. "That means we conceived it the first time we had sex!"  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
He didn't reply, but instead showed her the scanner's data. She reached up and hugged him, tightly.  
"I love you, Doctor,"  
"I love you too, Amelia," He smiled. "Now how about some fishfingers and custard?"  
There was no question needed, as she was out of the door before he had even finished the sentence!  
"I'll take that as a yes then," He chuckled, following her to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! It kinda felt right to end it where I did. I also thought that it was time to have a short chapter. Don't worry though, as the next chapter is quite long.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walls of reality are breaking down; Rory is found, and both Amy and the Doctor have some explaining to do!

A month had flown by, and within that time, Amy's bump had started to show.  
"Amy! We've done it! We've finally left dead space!" His joy was short-lived, as he realised that Amy was crying. Silently.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked her.  
"It's time, isn't it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We locate Rory, rescue him, then we have to tell him about us...and our baby. I can't do it! You don't know what he's like! He's got a temper! He'll go ballistic!"  
"Sshh! Calm down!" He spoke, softly. "Everything's going to be fine. Okay? I promise,"  
"Okay," She smiled. "Maybe you're right. We've drifted apart. Don't get on like we used too,"  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Amy," He said, as he wiped her tears.  
"It's fine. Maybe it's for the best. Being with you, maybe the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me!" He leant in to kiss her fully on the lips, then he proceeded to kiss her growing bump.  
"I hate to break it to you, Amy, but I've actually, already located Rory! The walls of reality seem to be breaking down...again! I've tracked him down to parallel earth. The same one in which Rose is trapped on.  
All that Amy could do was gulp.  
"Confession time!" She muttered.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Rory had awoken from what felt like a deep sleep. His eyes fluttered open, immediately fixating on his strange surroundings. He tried to move, to which he found impossible. His arms and legs had been tied almost too tightly to the chair he was laying on. It was at this point, that he acknowledged a window to his left.  
"Hold on," He mumbled. "This is Canary Wharf! I'm in Canary Wharf!"  
"No you're not!" A female voice began. "You're in Torchwood!"  
"Torchwood? Wait...who are you?"  
The woman stepped out of the shadows that was hiding the rest of the room.  
"My name's Rose, Rose Tyler,"  
"Rose Tyler? You were his companion once, weren't you?  
"Many years ago, until I became trapped here - on parallel earth; in this parallel universe,"  
"Where are they? Where are Amy and the Doctor?"  
"Trapped. In dead space. Title speaks for itself! I needed him to help Torchwood out with fixing the walls of reality - they're collapsing again!"  
"Why would you trap the one person you needed the most, in a place where he is no use to anyone?"  
"I was going to bring him right here. But, then as I was looking through the TARDIS cameras, I stumbled across something you should know about!"  
"Wait!" He interrupted. "Since when have there been cameras inside the TARDIS?"  
"Since I put them there!" She said, sarcastically "Rory, listen," She began.  
"I know!" He replied. "I know!"

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once the Doctor had set the coordinates for parallel earth, he pulled Amy into a hug.  
"Don't worry, sweetheart," He repeated. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Just concentrate looking after yourself and 'bump',"  
"Did you just refer to our baby as 'bump'?"  
"I might have given him/her a nickname while we wait for 20 weeks to arrive. You don't think it's weird, do you?" He asked.  
"No. I think it's quite sweet actually," She smiled.  
"Once this is all over, we'll find somewhere to settle down for a bit. You, me and 'bump',"  
"You're actually going to settle down?"  
"Not indefinitely. Just until 'bump' is old enough to join us on our travels. Speaking of travels, we've arrived!" He stood up and took her hand, leading her to the TARDIS doors. He opened them, peeping his head out, soon realising that that he had been here before. Stepping out of the TARDIS, he said "Torchwood. This place is Torchwood! But that means-" Footsteps echoed around the room, until he was almost face to face with the person who owned them.  
"Hello, Doctor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defence, it seemed to be quite long on paper!
> 
> I have a lot of mock exams at school, so I will not be able to post that much. However, the next chapter is well underway, and will soon be posted!


	9. Confessions Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Doctor and Amy are about to admit to everything, Rory has something to confess himself.
> 
> Meanwhile, Amy doubles over in pain; is the baby ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've completely finished my mock exams at school, so I'll be posting more frequently.
> 
> I can't improve your reading experience, without contribution from you guys! So send me some feedback, to ensure that you get the best out of reading this fanfiction!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to bookmark! :D

"Rose!" The Doctor beamed in astonishment. "Heard that you've been having trouble with the 'walls if resort's again. Although," His tone turned to anger. "I would have been a lot more quicker, if SOMEONE hadn't locked off the coordinates! That was you, wasn't it?'  
Rose placed both hands in the air as if she was admitting defeat.  
"Guilty!" She sang. "I was going to bring you straight here, but then stuff happened; like shenanigans,"  
Her eyes fixated on Rory.  
"But, why kidnap Rory in the first place? I'm assuming that you did that too!"  
"Listen, Doctor, you call it 'kidnap', I merely call it borrowing Rory for intellectual purposes,"  
"Then why tie him up?"  
"This is parallel Earth! There's probably a version of him somewhere out there! Do you remember what happened to Mickey? Do you want a repeat of that?"  
The Doctor shook his head. Of course he remembered what had happened to Mickey; who could forget that? Mickey The Idiot, finding his parallel self by accident, then taking over his doppelgänger's life when he'd died, battling the Cybermen. He couldn't let that happen. Not to Rory. Even after everything that had happened so far.

Unbeknownst to Rose and the Doctor, Amy had escaped the safety of the TARDIS in search of her husband.  
As she rounded the back of the TARDIS exterior, she came across a figure tied to a chair. The dim lit room made it difficult to identify who it was, but Amy had a feeling that it was who she had thought it to be.  
"Rory?" She asked, timidly.  
The figure raised its head.  
"Amy?" The figure replied.  
The Doctor and Rose had stopped bickering long enough to realise Amy's disappearance, and that she had found Rory.  
In unison, they fled to the source of the voices.  
Rose, seeing no means of keeping Rory tied up any longer, untied him.  
As he stood up, Amy burst into tears. The Doctor put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Rory!" She sobbed. "I've done something stupid; I'm sorry!"  
"I know," He replied, in a soft, but firm tone.  
"Actually," The Doctor spoke. "We've done someth-" He stopped, realising what Rory had just said. "Wait...what did you say?" Rory took a pause.  
"I know!" He spoke more loudly.  
"But...how?" The Doctor asked.  
"I saw you!" He shouted.  
"When?"  
"When I was looking for my wallet. I came back a few minutes before I called Amy; I saw you two kiss; I noticed your flirtatious banter, and I played along with it, because I know that Amy and I have been going through a rough patch. She deserves you, Doctor. You make her happy! Therefore, I give you my blessing,"  
"Thanks, Rory," The Doctor said,as he patted him in the back.  
"Oh, and I know you're pregnant, Amy!"  
"How could you possibly know that?" She cried in disbelief.  
"Amy, I'm a nurse! I know these things!" He replied. "And, besides, the bump kind of gives it away! How far along are you, anyway?"  
"Just over three months," Amy said.  
"I also have something to confess," Admitted Rory. "I have already filed for divorce. I know you'll agree with me, that our marriage has been on the rocks. All that you have to do, is sign these," He handed her the divorce papers, that he had just pulled from his back pocket. He pointed to where she had to sign and passed her a pen - also from his back pocket. Amy reached for the pen, but was abruptly crippled by pain, doubling over, screaming, whilst holding her bump, which in turn, began to glow a golden yellow.  
The Doctor put his arm around her again.  
"Breathe through the pain, Amy. Just breathe through the pain!" He soothed.  
All that Rose and Rory could do, was look on in perplexion.  
"What's happening to her?" Rose finally spoke.  
"Amy's body needs to adapt in order to carry a Timelord baby! She's becoming like me...forever!" The Doctor cried.  
Amy was now in extreme agony. She was gaining another heart and 'a shed load of knowledge'. She turned and grabbed a hold of him, by his collar.  
"I'm...becoming...a Timelord? Has...this...been...your plan...all...along? She asked, furiously, remembering what he had said to her when their true feelings for each other had been revealed, after they had shared a kiss.  
He took a hold of her hands and pulled them away from his collar.  
"No! Of course not! I'd planned on using the Chameleon Arch. It modifies the biology of a species, and can change a Timelord into a human - temporarily. However, with the right biological information, and an extremely intelligent alien - that's me by the way - can change a human into a Timelord...forever! Although, it would have been more painful than this, because the process lasts longer!"

The Timelord conversion process ended abruptly, and resulted in Amy collapsing into the Doctor's arms.  
"Gotcha!" He said, as he picked her up, bridal style again. "She needs to rest, so I'm going to take her to our room in the TARDIS. I'll be back in a jiffy!"  
He elbowed the TARDIS doors closed, and slowly walked to his and Amy's room, which appeared out of no where.  
"Thanks old girl!" He whispered, careful not to wake Amy.  
Opening their bedroom door, he kicked the clothes that they had left on the floor, to the corner of the room.  
Placing her on their double bed, he kissed her on the lips, and kissed 'bump' too.  
"Sleep tight, sweetheart," He whispered once more, as he silently pulled the door to a close.  
He then ran down the corridor, speeding across the console room, almost tripping over in the process. As he got to the front doors, he caught his breath, before opening them, and stepping out.  
"All done!" He said. "Now to fix the walls of reality!"  
"Actually, Doctor," Spoke Rose. " I purposely pulled down the walls of reality, just to see you again!"  
"Rose!" He shouted. "Do you know how dangerous it is to mess with reality? Do you know what could have been pulled through from the void?"  
"But, I only did it because I loved you!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes.  
"I don't love you, Rose. I've moved on, and I think you should too. My heart belongs to Amy now - the mother of my child. I left you a duplicate version of myself! Don't tell me that you're bored already, and that it's not working out?"  
"He died, battling the Cybermen."  
"Sorry to hear that. I'll just got go...leave you be. Come on, Rory, I'll take you back to Leadworth,"  
"I want to stay here - with Rose!" He said.  
"Rory, if you stay here, you can't ever leave again!"  
"I made my decision a long time ago - goodbye, Doctor!"  
"Wait! Rory!" Amy shouted, as she emerged from the TARDIS, picking up the divorce papers and pen, off of the floor. Quickly signing them, she handed them back to him.  
"Have a nice life, Amy. You too, Doctor,"  
"Thanks, Rory!" The Doctor smiled, as he and Amy entered the TARDIS.  
She closed the doors.  
"Where are we off to now?" She asked, as the Doctor began punching in coordinates.  
"To find us a home!" He beamed in delight.  
She smiled - knowing that this was the start of their brand-new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like the end of the book, but it's not! There is plenty more to come - even a sequel! :D


	10. A Timelord full of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed since Torchwood, and the Doctor and Amy settle down in their dream home.

"Amy!" The Doctor screeched, as he grinned at the scanner.  
"What? I was about to have a bath!" She replied, standing at the top of the stairs in nothing but a bath robe, her swollen stomach making it hard for the robe to close.  
"I thought that I'd let you know that I've found us a home!" He beamed.  
"Finally! Can I see it?" She asked, excitedly.  
"Put some clothes on first," he laughed.

Once she'd put some clothes on, he told her to close her eyes and take his hand. The Doctor led her outside into the fresh air. They stood outside a cosy family-sized house in the countryside, one he knew that Amy would love.  
"Alright," he said, "You can open your eyes now."  
She opened them, her eyes growing wider the more she looked at the house that she could now call home. She'd dreamt about this house since the Doctor had bought up the subject of them settling down.  
"But..bu..." She began.  
"I was curious to know what you dreamt about. I just so happened to stumble across your dream house a few days ago. Oh, and you sure dream about me a lot, don't you!" He chuckled. "Don't worry about moving everything in; I've done that already. Don't ask; I had a little help from friends who owed me a favour. I did it while you were sleeping last night. The only thing left to do is decorate and buy stuff for the nursery."  
"That's all great, Doctor, but how are we going to pay for all of this? Do we need to get jobs?"  
"You can get a job if you want to, but not now though. Not in your condition. Maybe when you've had the baby. I, on the other hand, have plenty of money stashed inside the TARDIS if it's any constilation. But, for now, let's show you around this place."  
With that he took her hand once more, leading her to their future.

 

*

 

"Hungry?" He asks her, once she'd got used to the place.  
"Well, I am eating for two don't forget! What did you have in mind?"  
" I thought that maybe we could go out for dinner,"  
"Great! Do I need to change or anything?"  
"No. You're fine with what you're wearing,sweetheart,"  
"Okay, let's get going then," She turned towards the TARDIS.  
He emerged from the kitchen wearing casual wear, something different from his normal attire.  
"Wow!" She said, turning around, "you actually look human!"  
"I know, I wanted to go for the 'human look', seeing as we're going to be living on Earth for a while. Should we get going?"

 

*

 

They arrived at the restaurant in no time at all, where they were immediately taken to their table. A waiter came over to them to take their order. The Doctor ordered them both steak and chips. Considering the fact that Amy was pregnant, he decided that it was wise to have himself a non-alcholic beverage, which he ordered for the two of them.

Their dinner soon arrived , to which the both of them ate rather quickly.  
"That was nice, wasn't it, Doctor?"  
"Extremely!" He replied. "You do love me, don't you, Amy?"  
"Of course I do, Doctor. Why'd you ask anyway?"  
"I just wanted to make sure before I did this."  
"Did what?" She asked, just as the Doctor got off of his chair onto one knee, right in front of her.  
"Amelia-Jessica-Pond; will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
An astonished look crept upon Amy's face.  
"Oh my God, Doctor! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Doctor!" She said, jumping up from her chair to kiss him. Much to the joy and applause of the other diners.  
"I love you, Doctor!"  
"And I love you too, Amelia!"

 

*

Amy lay in bed next to the Doctor, Who was still fast asleep. She felt her bump, suddenly feeling something magical inside. Her baby was moving beneath her skin. She nudged the Doctor.  
"Oi!" She said, "wake up!" He shook himself awake.  
"What's going on?" He asked, "is the baby okay?"  
"Yeah, the baby's fine! In fact it's kicking!" She took his hand and placed it over her bump.  
As if on cue, the baby made an almighty kick.  
"Oh, that's amazing!" He beamed.  
"I know right! What did you want to do today? I was thinking maybe we could go shopping for things for the nursery."  
"Aren't you forgetting what day it is today? Today marks 5 months to the day of 'bump's' conception. Or to put it in better terms: 20 weeks."  
"You mean...today we get to find out whether I'm carrying our son or daughter?"  
"Yes, Pond!"

 

*

Amy giggled as the alien sonographer poured the cold conductive gel over her bump. The transducer slid with ease over the gel, and soon, the Doctor and Amy could hear their baby's two hearts beating. The Doctor felt tears form in his eyes.  
"Ok," the sonographer said, "do you want to find out the sex of your baby?"  
They both looked at each other and smiled.  
"Yeah we would!" Amy beamed.  
"Well, if you look here..." He said, pointing at the screen, "you can definitely tell that it's a baby boy! Congratulations!"  
"Oh my God!" Amy smiled, "Doctor, you've got a son on the way!" The Doctor welled up with more tears.  
"My boy!" He beamed, once more.

 

*

Later on that day, the Doctor and Amy made their way to an Earth baby store located near their house, after a spot of lunch.  
"So," Amy began, " I was thinking that the colour scheme for his room should be blue, like the rest of the house."  
"Perfect!" The Doctor replied, "TARDIS blue it is then!"

After picking up paint for the baby's room, they went in search of baby's clothes. They were both in awe of how cute the baby clothing was. Eventually, they agreed on buying 'bump' loads and loads of pjs, t-shirts, trousers, vests and dungerees.

All that they had to do was buy a cot for 'bump', as the Doctor had informed Amy that he had a dresser and a changing table stocked full of nappies and other baby essentials in the TARDIS, ready to be placed in their soon to be born infant's new bedroom. The Doctor didn't want to use his cot, as he wanted be like a proper Dad and build one from scratch.

By the time they got home, Amy decided to start their dinner, whilst the Doctor made start on 'bumps' room. He started work on building the cot to which he thought was 'a doddle'. He placed it outside on their landing, so he could start painting the room.

Just as he had finished painting the first of the four walls, Amy came in and joined him, after convincing herself that they could always get a takeaway.

Once they'd finished, Amy thought that it would be funny to flick paint at her fiancé. However, it soon turned in to a full on paintballing session, and ended with the two of them kissing.

The Doctor eventually managed to pull himself from Amy in order to move the furniture from the TARDIS into the nursery.

The day ended with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, admiring the work that they had done.


	11. A Week to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the week leading up to their wedding day.

3 months later...

The Doctors p.o.v.

In the past few months since me and Amy had moved here, we had made quite a number of friends. This came in handy when the time of my stag-do arrived. It wasn't exactly my idea to have a stag-do; I was forced to have one by Amy. She had insisted that it was what 'normal blokes' do before their wedding. I guessed that now I wear 'normal blokes' clothing, I should in fact have a 'normal blokes' stag-do.  
It was around 7pm, when Duncan, Harry, Jeff, and Fred arrived to pick me up - well walk me to the pub anyway. I was told that Mike, Jim, Ed, and Steve, along with Terry, Bert, Ron, Alan, Adrain and Adam, were going to meet us there, where I was to be greeted with some 'blasts from the past'.  
It wasn't until I arrived at the pub mere minutes later, that I found out what my surprise was. There standing right in front of me, with a cheeky grin on his face, was in fact Captain Jack Harkness. Standing beside him, was his colleagues from Torchwood: Owen and Ianto, and of course Mickey The Idiot.  
Whilst we were discussing old times, I was confident that I was being given endless amounts of drinks. The next thing I knew, Jack and Mickey were encouraging me to join them in 'doing shots'. It was my stag-do; how could I refuse? The rest of the night as blur.  
The next morning, I woke up naked next to Amy in our bed, with a really bad hangover! I'll probably never know how I got back home to my gorgeous fiancee.

Amy's p.o.v.

Being 8 months pregnant, I figured that it was too late in my pregnancy to have a proper hen-do. I didn't know what to do instead, until I felt my son kick. It wasn't until that moment, that I realised that if I couldn't have a hen-do, then I would have a baby shower.  
The Doctor had left at 7pm. Soon after, my friends arrived; a lot to be exact. There was Isabel; Hannah; Gina; Cindy; Tina; Carly; Amanda; Sarah; Alicia and Melissa. There were some of the Doctor's old friends too: Martha, Gwen and Tosh.  
Our chats were full of laughter and gossip. I had learnt that Martha used to travel with the Doctor, when he had a different face. They had battled Sontarans, Daleks, the Family of Blood and the Master. I had also learnt that Gwen and Tosh work for Torchwood with Captain Jack. I'd soon received a lot of gifts for 'bump'.  
A few hours later, our evening was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. It was the Doctor and the rest of his stag party. He was clearly, extremely drunk. Jack asked me where to put him. "In our room." I had answered.  
Everyone had left after that, leaving me to deal with the drunken mess I had waiting for me in the bedroom.  
The Doctor was waiting for me, sprawled on our bed, naked. He then spoke exceedingly cheekily. He said: "Come on baby! Let's do it!" He then used a very cheesy pick-up line " Amy, I'm like a Weeping Angel, every time you look at me I get hard!" To which I was greeted with the Doctor's throbbing erection. I then replied to him:" If you think that a cheesy pick-up line would make me want to shag you, think again! You're drunk, Doctor! Get some sleep, you never know, you may get what you wish for tomorrow - if you remember!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

A week later, Amy proceeded down the aisle in her elegant wedding gown, arm linked with Ianto's. Her bridesmaids: Martha, Gwen and Tosh, followed closely behind. The Doctor was waiting for her, with his best man - Captain Jack. Once Amy had met the Doctor at the altar, the Doctor removed the vail from her face telling her that she looked 'absolutely beautiful'. They were both caught up in their love for each other, but managed to snap out of it in time for their vows.  
"Doctor, will you take Amelia Jessica Pond, to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love, comfort, honour and protect her; forsaking all others to be faithful to her until death do you apart?" The vicar asked.  
"I do." The Doctor replied.  
"Amelia Jessica Pond, will you take the Doctor, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honour and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?" The vicar asked again.  
"I do." Came the reply.  
" I do believe that you have written vows for each other. Doctor, if you would like to go first."  
"Of course," the Doctor began:   
"It started off as one big dream  
To be with you beneath the sheets  
But now that it has become true  
We're holding hands beneath the blue  
To have and to hold from this day forward  
Is it actually really so straightforward?  
Our love for each other is like a work of art,  
Together 'til the end, 'til death do us apart."  
There were tears forming in Amy's eyes by the time she started her vows.  
"Ever since the day that we first met  
Our relationship delved into different depths  
You fell out of the sky in a magic blue box  
We had biscuits and wine on those really high rocks   
I'll love you forever unconditionally  
Now we're making it official traditionally  
If in danger it be my name you call  
Just remember these words: together or not at all"  
It was the Doctor's turn to cry.  
"We have now reached the part in the ceremony in which you both exchange rings.  
Jack handed them both their rings.  
"Doctor and Amy, repeat after me: this ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolises the love and trust between us that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the promises which made us husband and wife." They both repeated the words said to them by the vicar.  
"Until now, Amy and the Doctor have spent each moment of their lives as separate individuals. But, from this day on, and everyday after this day, shall be shared and spent as one. By the power enthroned in me, by the Church of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
The Doctor leaned in for what they believed to be the longest snog of their lives.  
"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr and Mrs Pond!" The vicar shouted over the cheering and clapping and wolf-whistles.  
The Doctor picked Amy up bridal style once more, carrying her out of the church and into their wedding car to take them to their wedding reception.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Amy and the Doctor danced slowly for their first dance. Amy's head rested on the Doctor's shoulders.

After a few hours had passed, and after a lot of laughing and chatting with their guests, the Doctor decided that it was the right time to take Amy home. Having an emotional day like this could make anyone extremely tired, especially when she was carrying his child.  
They left the guests to party on. There was no honeymoon for the newly weds, after all, Amy was heavily pregnant.  
The Doctor tucked her into bed and got undressed himself, climbing in to their bed next to her, as he whispered "Goodnight Mrs Pond!"  
Amy replied "Goodnight Mr Pond!"


	12. A Little Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Amy receive a little gift.

1 month later...

Amy was 9 months pregnant when she was suddenly awoken by what felt like her waters breaking. Overcome with pain - she screamed, waking the Doctor.  
"What's going on, Amy?" He asked.  
"The baby's coming!" She cried.  
"We need to get you into the TARDIS." He said, carrying her through the doors into the medbay. Luckily, the TARDIS had placed a phone in there so the Doctor could call for help.   
"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said.  
"Jack! It's me! I need Owen's help - now!"  
"What's wrong, Doctor? Is it Amy? Is she in labour?"  
"Yes! And I need Owen right away!"  
"No problem, Doctor!"  
"Thanks, Jack. I'm on my way." And with that, he put the phone down.  
"Amy, listen to me, you are going to be fine, the TARDIS will look after you, I just need to get Owen, and then we can deliver 'bump'." The Doctor soothed.  
Amy nodded.  
The Doctor raced to the console room, frantically flicking switches.   
The TARDIS landed with a 'thud'. The door opened - Owen had arrived.   
They sped through the corridor to the medbay. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand, letting her squeeze it while she was battling through contractions.

After a few hours, Amy was growing more tired, as the baby's head emerged.  
"Okay, Amy," Owen said. "One big push and it will all be over!"  
"I can't!" She cried.  
"Yes you can!" The Doctor said. "Amy, you can do it! One last big push, and we'll be parents!"  
Amy nodded, beads of sweat dripping down her face, as she pushed their baby into the world.  
The sound of crying filled the room. The Doctor and Amy both shed a few tears at the sight of their new born. Owen cut the umbilical cord, and handed Amy her new born son.  
"What shall we call him?" Amy asked.  
"James," the Doctor said, "James Pond." They both laughed hysterically. Their son had a name like a superhero - well a 007 agent anyway.  
"You know," Amy began, "I was wrong about our new house being the start of our brand new lives. This is - the birth of our son!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the end of the book. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much I did when writing it. There is definitely a sequel too, although I can't exactly say when it will happen, but hopefully within the next few months.
> 
> Let me know how you found reading this, as its always great to get feedback in order to make the reading experience much better.


	13. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Amy are beginning to prepare for James' first Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that the last chapter was the end and that a sequel was in the works, but the sequel itself didn't work out.  
> The other reason for continuing, is that I've been a member of Archive of Our Own for a year now, and it's been exactly 6 months to the day since I posted the 'last' chapter, so I thought that I would celebrate by extending this fanfiction.  
> I've also decided to keep extending for the foreseeable future, which means more Eleven/Amy!  
> Don't forget to drop me a comment on what you want to see happen! :D

A framed family photo hung on the wall of their living room. Next to it were various sized photographs of James; from the moment he was born, to this moment – over a month later. Amy and the Doctor’s wedding photos were hung on the walls too. Amy gazed at the photos. She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, as she fought to wipe them away.  
“You OK, sweetheart?” The Doctor asked sympathetically, bringing her into a hug. James was laying on his rainforest gym, gurgling away happily.  
“Yeah, I’m fine – just a bit emotional. Seeing all of these photos makes me think of how far we’ve come. Leaving Rory on parallel Earth with Rose, settling down with you on Earth, and having your baby – I don’t think I’ve ever been more happy!” She pulled away from the hug, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
The Doctor smiled, looking down at James.  
“I agree,” He replied. James looked up at his father, gurgling even more. “See, even James agrees! He also asks if Mummy is willing to help Daddy put the Christmas decorations up. I’ve got them from the TARDIS, we just need to hang them, then put up and decorate the tree.”   
“Well, James,” Amy spoke, “Tell Daddy that Mummy will help him, only if he helps with dinner!”  
“Your Mummy drives a hard bargain, James, but tell her it’s a deal.”  
Amy picked James up and placed him in her arms, letting him reach out and curl her index finger with his hand.  
“Let’s place you in your bouncer young man” Amy told James, as she placed him in his bouncing chair. “You know, Doctor, James may only be just over a month old, but I can already tell that he looks exactly like his Daddy!”  
“He does, doesn’t he? Except for the fact that he actually has eyebrows and titian coloured hair, a mixture of both our hair colour.” He commented. “Come along, Pond! We have decorating to do!” The Doctor said enthusiastically, grabbing her hand.

*  
Later on that day, Amy found the Doctor hunched over his desk in the study writing what looked to be a list. James was sat in his bouncer next to his father.  
“Doctor?” Amy asked, curiously. “Are you writing a Christmas list?”  
“Maybe…” He replied.  
“Santa’s not real, Doctor! Even I thought that you would have known that.  
“Amy! He is real!” He turned to James. “James, don’t listen to her – Mummy’s gone mad! Santa is real!”   
He covered James’ ears.  
“Amy,” He whispered, “Can you not say that Santa is made up in front of James please?”  
“Come on, Doctor, it’s not like he actually is real and that you’ve met him – have you met him?”  
“Maybe…Very nice fella; bit too fond of cookies and milk – and hot chocolate.”  
The Doctor removed his hands from James’ ears.  
“Oh my God! Are you writing the list for James?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t think Santa will deliver…”  
“Why not?”  
“I may have done something that almost ruined Christmas!”  
“Right…never mind. We’ll get James’ presents instead.”  
The Doctor nodded.  
“Look at you, Mister,” He said to James. “Aww, are you excited for Christmas as much as me?”  
James giggled.  
“Amy, are you ignoring your son? He’s asking you a question – he wants to be feed.”  
“Sorry, I must have missed these lessons on speaking baby.”  
“Well, you being Timelord/Timelady now, I would have thought that you would know how to speak baby – I did!”  
“You might have to teach me sometime,” She winked.   
“Consider that a deal,” He replied.  
“Come on, young man, let’s give you feed,” She said, picking James up and carrying him out of the room.  
The Doctor smiled at the sight of them leaving. His perfect family.  
“Brilliant!” He spoke out loud. “I can finally finish my Christmas list in peace."


	14. Secret Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor seems to be sexually frustrated. Amy decides to help him out.

As soon as the Doctor had finished his Christmas list, he left his study to go find Amy and James.  
He eventually found them in his and Amy’s room, where she was feeding James.  
He couldn’t help but stare when she revealed her breast. Her swollen nipple glistened with milk as she brought James closer in order for him to latch on.  
He was completely mesmerised as he watched as James suckled the milk. He secretly wished that it was him sucking milk from Amy’s nipple instead of James.  
Amy caught him staring.  
“Oi you perv!” She joked. “If you wanted some of this, you only had to ask.”  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. It’s been a very long time since we had some time to ourselves and I don’t know really, I guess I feel as human’s call it ‘sexually frustrated’.  
“Well,” she began, as she removed James from her breast. “If you take James from me and put him down for the night, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me for as long as you want.”  
“That sounds very interesting, Pond.” He said seductively.  
“Now go, lover boy, I’ll be waiting.” She teased.

 

“Come on, James,” The Doctor said, trying to stop James from crying. “Please go to sleep. Daddy needs some alone time with Mummy and we need you to be asleep for that. Please James, you’ll understand when you’re older and have a girlfriend.”  
James still continued to cry.  
“Listen, James, Mummy and I are taking you to see Uncle Jack tomorrow. He’s going to look after you whilst I go shopping with Mummy to buy Christmas presents – including yours. If you’re not asleep within the next minute, you won’t be seeing Uncle Jack tomorrow.”  
Like a miracle, the Doctor had finally managed to get James to sleep.  
He quietly closed the door, careful not to wake James up. He walked up the next flight of stairs that led to his and Amy’s bedroom.  
He opened the door to the room oblivious to what Amy had planned for him. The main light had been turned off. The only light in the room was candle lit light.  
Peeking round the door, he discovered Amy lying on their bed, dressed in just her black crotch-less knickers – which her stockings were attached to. Her hands were cuffed to the bedpost, but her feet were free.  
“Wow!” The Doctor muttered. “You certainly know how to please me; oh you sexy thing!”  
“Come on, lover boy, it’s time to give you what you want!” She winked.  
The Doctor swiftly began to undress, not leaving anything on at all – not even his socks.  
“Oh, Amelia, you’ve been so very naughty. It’s time you got your punishment! Roll onto your side, if you can, and prepare to be punished!”  
He searched their wardrobe for what he wanted, and soon he found what he was looking for – a black, leather whip.  
He approached the bed where Amy lay on her side, both her hands above her head, ready and waiting.  
One lash of the whip was all it took for Amy to beg the Doctor for more. He never thought that he’d ever get turned on by this, but his erection was telling him otherwise.  
He lashed her a couple more times, watching as the red marks began to appear. He dropped the whip on to the floor, and climbed on the bed behind Amy, spooning her, as his hard member poked her back.  
He rubbed his hands over her arse to try and soothe the marks, all the while planting kisses on her neck and back.  
He got up and rolled Amy over, so she was once again on her back.  
Climbing on top of her, he leant down and kissed her lips, and started trailing down her neck until he reached her breasts.  
He kissed her left nipple, then turned the kiss into sucking on it. Sucking lightly at first, but then began to suck it harder in order for him to extract milk from her mammary glands.  
He did exactly the same thing with her other nipple.  
Amy reached down to rub her clit, searching for her release.  
Eventually, he ended the nipple-sucking session by nibbling them, enough to make Amy scream with pleasure.  
“Now that was really hot!” She breathed.  
“Cheers! Let’s get you out of those handcuffs and finish this thing off!”  
He unlocked her hands from the bedpost, reached for a condom, rolling it down his throbbing member and positioned his cock at her entrance, swiftly moving into enter her.  
He started thrusting at a slow place, moving into a more steady rhythm and quickening at peaked intervals.  
Moaning with pleasure they rapidly got close to their release. Amy screamed with even more pleasure, as she reached her climax, the Doctor following soon after.  
He rolled off of her onto the other side of their king-size bed.  
“Well, we better get some sleep; big shopping day tomorrow!” Amy panted, unbeknownst to her, the Doctor was already asleep.


End file.
